This invention relates generally to exercising devices, and more particularly to an exercising and physical-conditioning apparatus to improve overall stamina, cardiopulmonary function, and muscle tone of the lower body and legs.
The present apparatus is designed to substantially simulate the ascending of a staircase so as to establish the same physical exertion required in climbing a large number of stairs. At present, the only available device that provides similar physical reaction and stress is the well-known treadmill apparatus.
However, the treadmill is designed mainly to create a walking exercise at selective speeds, thus providing a different physical exertion from that of the present invention. Generally, there are two types of treadmills, one which is driven by the person who is performing the walking exercise and the other which is a controlled motor-driven apparatus that is employed basically for medical examinations and physiological studies. Each unit, however, includes a continuous conveyor-type belt that moves longitudinally over a platform and is supported by at least two drum members.